deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch VS The Wonder Twins
Description marvel vs dc two siblings work together to fight another pair of siblings which is stronger This is cenus9548 seventh death battle Interlude Wiz: Most of us have siblings wether we have a brother or sister they can be seen as close people Boomstick: But what if you don't have siblings? Wiz: Uh...were skipping that talk Boomstick: But twins are better and awesome because they have secret superpowers Wiz: which fits these two literally Boomstick: Quicksilver marvels speedster and his sister the scarlet witch Wiz: And the wonder twins from DC comics Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Quicksilver and Scarlet witch Wiz: Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah wiz? Wiz: Get ready for this backstory. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Young pietro and wanda maximoff were raised by Django and Marya maximoff so it looks normal at first until you realize that one they're adopted and two they were given to the maximoff's by a cow named bova. Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL?¡ Wiz: And than later it was revealed that their actual father was a man named Max eisenhardt or you may know him as magneto. Boomstick: But this weird stuff doesn't end here because their mother ran away with the two babies and gave them to the cow we mentioned earlier. so bova took them in but decided to hand them to the maximoffs who had just lost their baby so hey you get to raise two kids now so do we mention that they had their powers at birth making them mutants. Wiz: No. Boomstick: Wait why?. Wiz: Because it was revealed that they weren't born with their powers but were tested on by the high evolutionary which granted them their powers . Boomstick: But they lived a poor life just scraping by for food until pietro gained superspeed and stole food to help keep his sister alive. Wiz: But in the end the village people found out about his sisters powers and deemed her a witch so the ran away before anything bad could happen and of course met magneto Boomstick: Since they didn't know that he was there dad they were clueless but long story short he brought them into the evil brotherhood of mutants Wiz: And he gave pietro the name quicksilver and wanda the name scarlet witch Boomstick: Let's start off with quicksilver his powers are obvious superhuman speed Wiz: But he also has enhanced durability, superhuman reflexes and a great healing factor Boomstick: He's been trained by captain america and got his powers upgraded by the Isotope E and can move at extremely high speeds Wiz: About the speed of sound which is about 767,269,148 miles per hour *superhuman speed *superhuman reflexes *superhuman durability *healing factor Boomstick: He's got some incredible feats Wiz: Like how he outraced radio waves and even ran half way around the world in 92 secodns Boomstick: He's really strong too Wiz: Like how he survived colliding into an airline-jetline, took out five soldiers at once and knocked out not only captain america but ultron too Boomstick: He's disarmed a bomb in a second and evacuated a literal military complex in seconds and disarmed 17 men and can run on water Wiz: Finally one more thing is that well Boomstick: in what we say is the time barrier well with the help of his sister broke the time barrier from a weird blue orb Wiz: He helped deadpool along with the unity squad and actually nearly beat the flash Boomstick: Now you could say he didn't win but if he hadn't paused in the middle of the fight he would of won *Broke the time barrier *Nearly beat the flash *Knocked out captain america, ultron *Disarmed a bomb in a second Boomstick: But quicksilver has some huge problems like how he has anger issues Wiz: Actually maybe not Boomstick: Um how? Wiz: well at the end of quicksilver: no surrender 5 he basically learned to slow down and not get angry much Boomstick: Oh well Wiz: He still charges into battle without thinking much though Boomstick: Still can get rid of that problem can he Wiz: Now lets talk about his sister wanda maximoff Boomstick: Since we've already gone over her history with quicksilver we can already get to her powers Wiz: Quicksilver has speed but wanda has hex powers Boomstick: Which do Wiz: It's basically where she can lift either you or objects up with these powers and can use her powers to basically fly and even warp realities Boomstick: Awesome anyways she can shoot bolts of red energy of hex at her opponents and even hold them down and tear them apart and even held an explosion which is awesome Wiz: Now these powers are strong as she showed to lift up five giant metal wheels which must weigh about 2 tons so 5 x 5 equals Boomstick: Wiz were not hear in math class we know the anwser its 90 Wiz: It's 25 tons Boomstick: She's shown to be able to actually heal people with these powers and even tore into thanoses armor with these powers Wiz: She's been able to throw around not only villans but heroes too but this isn't her true strength Boomstick: Lets get into this now Wiz: Just like we said she lifted up about 25 tons and has held her own against both heroes and villains and tore into thanoses armor but thats not all she was able to break an infinity stone while crying and holding back a near powered thanos Boomstick: But one of her most impressive feats is when she literally wiped out 90% of the mutants by uttering three word Wiz: No more mutants Boomstick: And just like that she wiped out half of the mutants *Held an explosion *Lifted about 25 tons *Destroyed a infinity stone *Wiped out 90% of the mutant population Wiz: However her reality manipulation can take a tole on her by making her fragile and even lose control Boomstick: But in the end they make a great team even if they sometimes they can get at their throats be careful of this brother and sister team The wonder twins Wiz: Tell me boomstick do these two look like normal people Boomstick: No i mean there grown adults in onezies like just get some normal clothes Wiz: Well there actually superheroes Boomstick: Oh so thats why they are dressed like that Wiz: Zan and jayna were an extrodinarey people because of their powers and being metahumans Boomstick: So what are there powers Wiz: We'll focus on zan who should be fast and easy Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Because he can tranform into any form of liquids Boomstick: That is so dumb like he can only transform into air water or ice Wiz: Well ice is probably more cooler because with ice he can transform into a cage or sled or cooler a ice monster or make turn his claw into ice Boomstick: Thats actually really cool but the others still suck Wiz: It's basically any form of water but this is not at what were getting at you see zan is actually an alien who is a shape shifter Boomstick: So how did this alien get to earth Wiz: From crash landing on earth with his sister from a space ship to alert the super friends that a villain called grax who planned to destroy earth Boomstick: But since it's a comic they win in the end Wiz: Zan than showed the super friends and the justice league that if they joined hands and said the name of what they were going to transfer into they would do it and thus that is zans story along with his sister Boomstick: But when they wen't to fight grax they were beaten and needed to be saved by the super friends so they didn't start out great like at all Wiz: So wanting to learn they stayed with the super friends oh and they have a monkey named gleek Boomstick: Oh goddammit Zans powers *any water like substance *gas *ice *can make claws or sleds out of ice wiz: They than helped the justice league capture two crminals so a start but that didn't last because of a retcon so instead of being found by superheroes they wandered into a gas station in looks for food and ended up having to use their powers on their assulters nut lucky them the team known as extreme justice found out about who they were and helped them and so with the help of them they were able to stop an race of aliens taking humanity into slavery Boomstick: Retcons goddammit *helped defeat two crminals *stopped humanity from being turned into slavery Wiz: However zan is actually not that strong Boomstick: I mean the dude can only turn into water based objects what do you expect Wiz: He doesn't really have much fighting expirience Boomstick: Let's just move onto the cooler jayna and her powers which include the ability to turn into any animals cheetah shark she names it she turns into it so how do we do her feats because we just did all of her feats as well Wiz: It's simple we can base hers off the animals or some of them Boomstick: Ok so one animal we can talk about for a feat is the rhino which are strong enough to lift over 8,000 pounds and run up to 40 miles per hour Wiz: Thats for strength now in speed its on the cheetah which can run up to 61 miles per hour and for the most deadliest is the mosquitoes Boomstick: What thats nothing i flick those guys all the time Wiz: mosquitoes kill about 725,000 people each year and is one of the most deadliest alive and one thing is she was able to help the teen titans beat a giant reddish blob monster ok wierd but fine *helped beat grax *captured two criminals *helped the teen titans *can lift over 8,000 pounds Boomstick: But unfortunetly these two have soem of the biggest flaws like how they have little battle expirience and need each other in order to activate their powers *Little battle expirience *need each other to activate powers Wiz: So yeah not that formiddible but definently able to hold in their Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibilitys Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Fight Avengers tower Pietro maximoff and his sister were on the couch when it started beeping alerting them that something unusual was on earth Pietro: So you want to go figure this out Wanda: If i'm going your coming too Pietro than rushing in a fast blue blur than returning in seconds Pietro: Done Wanda: Than why is it still beeping Pietro: Ugh fine lets get this over with Main street zan and jayna were walking around looking around the world than they hear someone yelling at them or more like crying both looking over there side and spotting someone it was sandman and he had something in his arm but then they noticed two people chasing him one was catching up fast. finally the man ran past them and they heard what he was saying Sandman: There after me help me Zan: That man needs us to stop those two Jayna: Than lets get to it both steping in front of the two Wanda: Woah who are you? Jayna: Were here to stop you criminals!! Both wanda and pietro looking at each other confused Pietro: Um were hear to stop that man so move out of the way both zan and jayna at the same time: Powers activate! Jayna: Rhino Zan turning into an ice monster both the maximoff's looking at each other Pietro: Well looks like well have to defeat these two this should be easy though Wanda picking up a car and launching it at jayna but zan grabs the car and chucks it back wanda grabbing the car and crushing it than pietro running around zan who trys to keep up but can't than punches fly at zan whapping his head than stomach than a car slams into zan who stumbles back jayna charging at wanda who gets caugth off guard flying into a building pietro looking back Pietro: Wanda!!!!! That distracting him allowing zan to throw a hard gut punch sneding pietro to the ground. wanda coming out of the building to her brothers side Wanda: You ok Pietro: Yeah Than a claw of ice uppercuts wanda sending her high into the air Pietro: WANDA!!!!!!! Than jayna ramming into pietro smashing him into a wall than jummping back Wanda landing hard on the ground Wanda: Alright lets go harder Jayna transforming into a elephant to than be lifted high into the air by wanda than slammed into zan pietro getting up than charging fast at zan ramming into him sending him back zan toppoling over for pietro to repeatedly punch him into. wanda picking up jayna again to repeatedly slamming her into the ground than the pain comes as wanda attempts to rip jayna in half Jayna: Zan help me zan looking back Zan: I'm coming Turning to face pietro and uppercutting him hard sending him off of him than traping pietro in a ice cage Wanda continuing to rip her off than a hard ice claw slamming into wanda skidding across the road ripping up her back jayna picking zan up Zan: Let's finish this once and for all Than jayna tackled down and pietro kicking zan in the face to than repeatedly punch jayna in the face than throwing her back slamming into a car Jayna getting up with zan Jayna: Were going to have to go harder on them lets get ready Pietro getting up and getting ready to charge but a large shadow looming over him Pietro: Huh? A giant whale jayna turned into a whale getting readu to slam into him and now dropping but stopping thanks to wanda's hex powers liftng up the giant whale Wanda: Leave my brother alone.... bitch than throwing jayna across the city than a cube of ice forming over wandas head Zan: Suffocate Than he's shattered by repeated punches from pietro picking up all the ice cubes and laucnhing them into a nearby river Pietro: That solves that than Than a octupus arm wraps around pietros waist and is squeezed harder and harder until he starts to run out of air but wanda balsting jayna in the face multiple times dropping pietro who is now gaspign for breath wanda picking up jayna and slamming her into the ground than clouds covering wandas face as a ice fist punches into wanda throwing her down than the ice monster going to step on her but wandas able to lift up the ice foot and escape Wanda: Your making this harder and harder Than bolts hit both of the siblings throwing them back zan skidding across the road getting right back up and charging and swiping at her but missing to than be hit more and more Zan: Your making this harder on yourself lady Pietro finally getting his breath Pietro: Ok lets do this Running around zan creating a whirlwind which than picks zan off his feet but it turns bad as the tornado is frozen over by ice adn zan lands safely back down Zan: That was your plan pathetic Than its as if it had ended all at once wanda picking zan up than jayna Wanda: No the plan was to distract you and it worked Slowly both siblings are torn into both scream in pain as blood drips down their arms and onto the street finally a terrifying sight for zan to see hsi sister ripped open killed and her lifeless body dropped to the ground wanda raising him higher and higher than stopping Wanda: Pietro....finish him Pietro: On it Pietro spinning his arm around crazy fast than charging at zan and than slamming his fist right into zan's head ripping it complitly off than wanda dropping his dead body and floating back down with pietro joining her Pietro: So how about we go get some lunch? Wanda: Alright than but don't tell the avengers about what happened Than both walking to get some food leaving behind a massacre KO Conclusion Boomstick: That has got to be one of the most scariest ways to die Wiz: This battle was a clear victore to the maximoffs as they had more battle expirience and were clearly stronger too Boomstick: Like who cares if Jayna can lift 8,000 pounds when wanda can lift 25 tons Wiz: And they had a far more better of a duo Boomstick: I mean only one could really fight greatly while the other is just well there Wiz: Wanda and pietro also were clearly more better in power duo's too like how they could just keep there distance and fight and win Boomstick: Quickisilver was also way more faster than jayna could ever dream of being Wiz: In the end it just came down to who had more expireince and who was more powerful and it's pretty obvious on who wins Boomstick: The winners are wanda and pietro maximoff Score wonder maximoff fan made score welcomed Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Sharkboy305 Category:Cenus9548 Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles